Lâche  moi !
by Pull-Marine
Summary: Le Bal de Promo est enfin arrivé ; ce qui s'y passera sera gravé dans la pierre. Pour Ryan, qu'en sera-t-il ? J'espère que ma fiction est meilleure que ce résumé, mais ça c'est à vous de me le dire !


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ceci est un vieux one-shot *sans grand succès, hum* que j'ai légèrement retapé. Je pense que le texte a gagné au change, mais pour faire bref, sachez que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Surtout que de toutes mes fictions, celle-ci est ma préférée ; c'est peut-être aussi la plus personnelle. Dans le ton, je veux dire, car en bien comme en mal, je ne l'ai pas vécue. Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, l'univers non plus, mais puisque c'est une fanfic, j'estime avoir le droit de livrer mes interprétations :)**

* * *

Le bal de promo. L'aboutissement de trois ans de lycée sur le plan des intrigues, des amours, des disputes et des réconciliations. Les couples qu'on y voit resteront sur les photos pour l'éternité. Qu'importe si un jour le beau gosse attitrée du lycée se marie un jour avec l'introvertie et innocente fille de la bibliothèque, son lycée le verra toujours au bras de la jolie chef des pom-pom girls. Et même si des années plus tard ce garçon timide aura perdu son acné, mettra des lentilles et n'aura plus son appareil dentaire, devenant ainsi un authentique canon, le lycée s'en souviendra comme le geek, et rien d'autre.

Voilà quelles pensées voyageaient dans la tête de Ryan tandis qu'il se promenait sur l'herbe fraîche, suffisamment éloigné de l'agitation de la fête, et à distance respectable des couples qui se formaient ou se terminaient dans les buissons. Il savourait le cliché qu'il vivait : la lumière de la lune, le lycéen désespéré par la fin d'une époque, la mélancolie des derniers jours de son adolescence.

Pourtant, l'idée du bal de promo l'avait emballé. Il n'avait pas hésité quand on lui avait demandé de concevoir le spectacle d'ouverture, et après tout sa carrière artistique était lancée. Voilà, il avait joué son rôle, tout le monde avait trouvé ça génial, même sa soeur l'avait félicité.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir triste.

« Ryan ?

Il mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître la silhouette qui s'avançait devant lui.

- Ah salut Kelsi.

- Kenny Ortega ne veut pas se mêler au peuple ? Rit-elle.

- Je suis désolé."

Kelsi était loin d'être méchante. Si Sharpay lui avait fait la même réflexion, son « je suis désolé » aurait été sarcastique et amer. Mais là, il était simplement triste.

« Et désolé de plomber l'ambiance, on est censés être tous heureux ce soir, ajouta-t-il en souriant sans joie.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle.

- Non, mais c'est gentil.

Il y eut un bref silence, et il cru bon de préciser :

- A part ne pas m'en vouloir pour...enfin tu vois quoi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, non...

- Je veux dire, je suis censé être ton cavalier, tu pourrais me reprocher de ne pas te faire danser ce soir. "

Il se retourna et fut sincèrement surpris quand il vit que Kelsi se retenait de rire. Il pensait se montrer courtois en s'excusant là-dessus, mais apparemment...

"Excuse-moi, mais si je m'attendais à ça ! Non vraiment, reprit-elle en pouffant de temps à autre, je serai la dernière des idiotes de t'en vouloir pour ça. Je n'ai jamais compté là-dessus, mais je n'ai jamais vu ça comme un problème.

- Tu m'appelles Ortega et ensuite tu me dis que tu ne comptais pas danser avec moi ? Sourit Ryan en profitant du ton léger de son amie pour sortir un peu de sa mélancolie.

- Ecoute tu es un danseur, un artiste, avec tout ce que ça implique, alors, non, je ne me suis pas fait de film."

Ce n'était pas un coup de poignard. Ryan ne se vexa pas de la remarque, ni n'en fut vraiment surpris. Les mots de son amie n'étaient certes pas méchants, mais ils étaient brusques.

« Avec tout ce que ça implique ?

- C'était vraiment pas délicat de ma part, s'excusa Kelsi en rougissant.

- Pas grave, c'est la vérité en même temps."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

«J'imagine que tu es triste parce que la personne que tu aurais voulu inviter est déjà prise ? Demanda Ryan en changeant de sujet."

Kelsi tourna la tête d'un seul coup vers lui et lui répondit sur la défensive :

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis triste ?

- Les "mecs comme moi" ont une connaissance des filles que tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer, plaisanta le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Donc si je te dis oui, ça ne t'avancera à rien, c'est bien ça ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Eh bien oui, la personne avec qui j'aurais voulu être ce soir m'aurait rit au nez si je lui avais demandé. Ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ta proposition. Enfin c'est même pour ça que je l'ai d'abord refusée. Et puis quand tu as chanté cet air au piano avec tes grands yeux tristes, j'ai compris que pour toi aussi, j'étais un second choix. J'ai accepté alors, j'ai mis ma belle robe, je t'ai attendu dans ton beau costume et quelques personnes ont cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Ryan le chorégraphe et Kelsi la compositrice. Ca aurait pu être beau, non ? L'union de la musique et de la danse personnifiée. Mais voilà...

- Mais voilà, termina Ryan, j'aime les garçons.

- Mais voilà, j'ai trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureuse d'une fille, compléta Kelsi."

Là pour le coup, Ryan tombait de haut. La sage Kelsi, toujours propre sur elle…..aimer une fille ? Ca paraissait dingue.

"Si, comme tu le dis, tu connaissait les filles aussi bien que ça, tu n'aurais pas les yeux aussi exorbités et la mâchoire aussi pendante, s'amusa la jeune fille.

- Je dois reconnaître que cette bombe-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- En parlant de bombe", murmura tranquillement Kelsi en regardant la lune.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Alors comme ça, tu es amoureuse de la fille la plus tyrannique, la plus impitoyable, qui aie jamais foulé le sol de East High. Ma sœur, énonça calmement Ryan.

- Mais je...

- Quoi, j'ai pas raison ?

- …

- Ma sœur est la reine des glaces.

- Je sais.

- Elle est imbuvable, prétentieuse, insatiable.

- Je sais.

- Et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle n'aime que les garçons.

- Je sais.

- Tu vas en baver.

- Je sais.

- Je serais là dès que tu auras besoin.

- Merci."

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient assis dans l'herbe. Kelsi s'allongea à demi sur Ryan et reposa sa tête contre son torse.

« Je pense vraiment que tu es très joli.*****

- Moi aussi, je t'ai toujours trouvé adorable, lui sourit Ryan en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Alors, ça aurait pu marcher ? On aurait vraiment pu être heureux ensemble ? Si on était pas des paria ?

- C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ?

- On sort du moule. On ne sera plus comme les autres. Pour le reste, on sera pareil c'est sûr. Mais face aux autres, on sera de l'autre coté de la rivière. Et on pourra toujours attendre si on veut que ceux qu'on aime nous y rejoignent. Ta sœur ne m'y rejoindra pas, je le sais. Du moins, pas sobre, ajouta la jeune fille en riant.

- On ne peut pas savoir. Mais, oui, je crois que dans un autre monde très bizarre, on aurait fini ensemble. Mais pas dans celui-ci.

- Pas grave, j'aime pas les happy ends.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils rirent tous deux, puis Kelsi déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ryan.

« Je vais retourner à la fête, tu reviens ?

- Bientôt."

Kelsi s'éloignait. Et avec elle, le peu d'humeur joyeuse que Ryan avait réussi à accumuler. Il était à nouveau seul, toujours dans son cliché de l'adolescent perdu dans ses pensées.

Il entendit un bruit, une brindille avait craqué, comme dans les films. Il se retourna en coup de vent et aperçut un garçon du lycée en costume. La silhouette s'avançait vers lui rapidement, et il reconnut soudain Chad, qui pour une fois avait quitté son habituel ballon pour la fête.

« Bonsoir Ryan.

- Bonsoir.

- ...

- Tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être, demanda le blond. Désolé mais je n'ai vu personne depuis au moins une demi-heure, alors...

- C'est toi que je cherchais."

Ryan avala sa salive et se demanda avec quelle autre phrase il aurait pu confondre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ne trouvant rien, il conclut que Chad lui avait bel et bien dit qu'il le cherchait.

"Ah, et...pourquoi ?"

Chad ne se montrait pas bavard. Il s'avança doucement vers Ryan et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Pour ce que tu veux."

Ryan pensait à toute vitesse. Chad lui faisait explicitement des avances, il ne rêvait pas. Il se demanda un temps combien de filles voudraient être à sa place en ce moment même…puis se ravisa, que devait-il faire ? Chad était beau, athlétique, son teint et sa peau étaient parfait et ses cheveux donnaient irrésistiblement envie de passer la main dedans. Au point où il en était, une simple partie de baise, pour parler vulgairement, avec un mannequin Calvin Klein ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien de mieux ce soir. Il recula légèrement afin de s'adosser contre un des arbres du parc.

Il laissa Chad s'approcher un peu puis, trouvant que le basketteur prenait trop de temps, colla sans passion ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit les mains du sportif agripper les siennes et les poser sur ses fesses durcies par les matchs. A quoi bon résister ? Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Le sexe de Ryan bien que le cœur n'y fut pas, devenait de pus en plus dur et Chad s'en rendit bien évidemment compte.

« Il te faut vraiment pas grand-chose, hein, chaudasse !"

Ryan sembla se réveiller, et Chad sépara leurs corps en éclatant de rire.

« Alors t'es vraiment une tapette ! Rit-il encore, qu'est-ce que t'as cru ? Plutôt crever. »

Et il courut, toujours hilare, vers la salle en lançant des "Hey les mecs, devinez quoi ?» à tout bout de champ.

Ryan s'effondra par terre. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer ou il confirmerait vraiment ce que Chad devait être en train de raconter à tous ses potes de l'équipe de basket. Ne pas pleurer.

Ou alors, juste une larme ? Une petite ?

Une autre la suit, tant pis, on la laissera passer.

Jamais deux sans trois.

Ryan éclata en sanglot. Il se savait ridicule, il essayait par conséquent de ne pas pleurer trop fort. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le consoler. C'était sa croix, personne ne pouvait comprendre les humiliations qu'il pouvait endurer. Pas même Sharpay, qui l'avait pourtant toujours soutenu. Malgré sa bonne volonté, elle était impuissante. Ryan lui avait demandé de ne plus chercher à le réconforter dans ces cas-là, il se sentait mieux lorsqu'il pleurait seul.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était certain que personne ne viendrait voir comment il allait, après avoir entendu les blagues de Chad sur la tafiole du lycée.

Il essuya ses larmes, mais d'autres venaient encore. Il se résigna à attendre que ça passe. Il ne pouvait biologiquement pas pleurer toute la nuit. Alors il attendit.

La lune l'éclairait magnifiquement, assis sous le pin, et il pensa qu'encore une fois, il devait vraiment ressembler à un mauvais cliché de film à l'eau de rose. Les derniers sanglots prirent fin et il essuya les dernières larmes.

Il releva les yeux et vit, à la même place que Chad quelques minutes auparavant, une silhouette semblable de lycéen en smoking, qui se tenait devant lui.

« Ryan ?"

Son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Non, non. Pas lui. S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, pas Lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Troy en s'agenouillant vers le blond. Ryan ressemblait à un animal sauvage sur la défensive. Ses yeux n'étaient pas hargneux mais nettement méfiants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda froidement Ryan.

- Rien je voulais juste...voir comment tu allais, sourit Troy, et il lui prit la main.

Ryan se releva d'un bond, manquant se cogner contre une des branches basses, et tenta de libérer sa main de la poigne du chef des Wildcats.

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Troy écarquilla les yeux sous l'insulte, mais ne lâcha pas la main de Ryan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, allez. Me chauffer pour me laisser en plan en riant de ta blague comme vient de faire ton copain ? Ou alors tu veux peut-être essayer les mecs, siffla-t-il entre ses dents tout en agrippant la nuque de Troy et en cognant brièvement sa bouche contre la sienne avec rage. T'as envie de te taper un délire pour marquer la fin des années lycée, c'est ça ? Ben demande plutôt à un de tes copains basketteur, à force de vous reluquer dans les vestiaires ça devrait pas poser de problèmes, non ? »

Il jeta à Troy un dernier regard haineux et s'enfuit.

Du moins tenta de s'enfuir. La main de Troy ne lâchait pas son avant-bras et il n'était pas de taille à résister.

« LACHE-MOI, ENFOIRE !

- Calme-toi, Ryan.

- Pourquoi je devrais me calmer ? C'est facile pour toi ! Toi tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Tu es beau, tu as une belle maison, une petite amie adorable, tes résultats sont excellents et ton avenir s'annonce heureux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Alors quand un mec comme toi vient me narguer avec son beau visage et son corps d'athlète juste pour me rappeler à quel point c'est dur d'être gay de ce monde de merde, je pense avoir le droit de m'énerver. Maintenant lâche-moi, va faire danser Gaby, ma sœur et toute celles que tu voudras. Mais fous-moi la paix. »

Ryan tira encore sur son bras mais il était fermement tenu. Il cessa de se débattre et attendit que Troy desserre son étreinte.

« J'étais venu pour voir comment tu allais. J'avais prévu un paquet de mouchoirs au cas où. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant ledit paquet de sa main libre.

- J'en ai pas besoin. J'avais finit de pleurer avant que t'arrives.

- Tu as des larmes sur les joues."

Ryan s'essuya.

« Bon, voilà, merci, maintenant, pars. Tu me fais mal.

- Tu te fais mal tout seul.

- Non mais arrête ton numéro, c'est lourd.

- Je ne joue pas.

- Bon, c'est quoi, ton plan ? Arriver avec tes yeux de braises et tes cheveux magnifique, et pour quoi ? T'as envie d'un spectacle ? T'en auras un.

Ryan commença à déboutonner sa chemise de la main qui lui restait, ce qui était très difficile, voire impossible pour qui était dans son état. A vrai dire, il était plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Troy sourit.

«Je n'y arrive pas avec une seule main. Lâche moi le bras et tu pourras raconter à tes petits copains que Ryan-la-tapette s'est déshabillée pour toi, tu crois que ça te suffira comme scénario ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, ni envie que tu te déshabilles."

Ryan n'en était qu'au deuxième bouton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Que tu me regardes autrement.

- Y'a déjà bien assez de monde qui te regarde. Filles et mecs compris.

- Que tu me regardes, compléta Troy, et que tu me dises vraiment pourquoi selon toi, je suis venu te rejoindre.

Ryan fit un effort et baissa sa garde pour un moment. Troy ne souriait pas, enfin, il ne souriait pas comme d'habitude, de son sourire freedent x-tra white, il souriait sincèrement. Rien à voir avec le sourire de Chad, reconnut Ryan intérieurement. Et ses yeux...ses yeux aussi étaient tristes. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant. S'il était venu voir comment Ryan allait en toute amitié, les mots que ce dernier lui avait crachés au visage avaient dû le blesser.

« Tu me jures que tu n'es venu que pour me réconforter, en tant qu'ami, pas pour te foutre de moi comme Chad l'a fait ?

- Chad est un enfoiré", déclara simplement Troy.

Il ne releva pas le regard interrogatif de Ryan qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait dire ça de celui qui jusqu'à récemment était son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours pensé que Chad était effectivement un enfoiré, mais dans la bouche de Troy, c'était vraiment étrange. Etrange, mais pas désagréable.

"Chad est un enfoiré et je venais aussi pour l'excuser. Enfin, au moins réparer les dégâts.

- Il n'a pas idée, il n'aura jamais idée d'à quel point ça peut faire mal", dit Ryan en retenant de nouveaux sanglots.

Troy l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Ryan ne résistait plus, mais Troy gardait son avant-bras serré. Il avait peur que Ryan ne se sauve à chaque instant. Il ne le voulait pas. Même si cela supposait que Ryan dût pleurer encore et encore, il aurait voulu rester ainsi longtemps, le plus longtemps possible.

« Désolé, pleura Ryan, quand tu es arrivé j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tenter de, j'en sais rien, m'embrasser, me peloter, une connerie du genre. Merci d'être là, simplement de m'offrir ton épaule. Je suis content de t'avoir pour ami."

Oui, Ryan ressemblait un peu à petit garçon. Un adorable petit garçon, même s'il parlait avec de si grandes phrases. Troy le serra plus fort et le berça doucement. La scène dura deux ou trois minutes entières qui leurs parurent des éternités.

Troy demanda alors :

« On retourne à l'intérieur ?

- Vas-y si tu veux, lui dit Ryan qui souriait à présent. Ses yeux brillaient autant de ses récents pleurs que de reconnaissance.

- D'accord.

- Euh...Troy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas lâché le bras.

- Oh.

- Pas que ça me déplaise mais vu que je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer tout de suite, ça va sûrement poser problème, sourit Ryan.

- Oui...

Ryan prenait la situation à la légère, et s'amusait de voir un Troy complètement à coté de la plaque regarder sa main comme si elle avait sa propre volonté. Le basketteur se rapprocha alors et l'embrassa.

C'était arrivé brusquement, sans que rien, ou presque, ne le laisse présager. Troy profitait de la stupeur de Ryan pour l'embrasser autant qu'il le pouvait avant que ce dernier ne se méprenne encore une fois sur ses intentions. Non, ce baiser n'avait rien de moqueur. Il était simplement motivé par l'appel langoureux des merveilleuses lèvres du danseur qui selon Troy étaient plus attirantes que celles de n'importe quelle fille.

Ryan de son coté restait interdit, se contentant de savourer cet instant qui ne pouvait pas être réel. Il ne pouvait pas être en ce moment embrassé par celui qu'il aimait depuis le début du lycée. Impossible. Et pourtant le souffle du brun sur son visage était tout sauf irréel. Doux, enivrant, voluptueux. Il continua à se laisser faire puis, une fois que Troy eut pressé une main sur sa nuque, il passa son bras valide autour du torse du beau Wildcat. Il sentit Troy le pousser légèrement et se sentit mourir.

« En fait...

Le cœur de Ryan s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Regrettait-il son geste ? Allait-il lui demander de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- ...En fait je ne pense pas avoir vraiment envie de rentrer avec les autres »

Aucun mot ne peut décrire le sourire qui ornait le visage angélique de Ryan.

Troy reprit son baiser, le plus passionné qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Ryan prit soudainement conscience de son poignet qui était toujours délicieusement prisonnier de son étreinte de chair.

Il allait sûrement garder des marques pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

*** Je pense pas que quelqu'un trouvera à quoi je fais référence. Mais si c'est le cas...on verra bien ce que je ferai, mais je le ferai x)**

**Les critiques sont encouragées, mais sachez d'abord que j'assume parfaitement le coté mièvre et non réaliste de cette fanfiction :)**


End file.
